


Rummaging

by RubyDracoGirl



Series: Snippets of Adventures in Temmie-Sitting [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Gen, River Person is a female, Science!RiverPerson, These four are siblings, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap River Person, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap W.D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: A snippet of life from before River Person was a Royal Scientist.





	Rummaging

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I don't know if I'm gonna upset people, but, I really have my heart set on this. I haven't seen much on Swap! River Person, so, I'm taking SO MANY CREATIVE LIBERTIES, I may actually die.
> 
> Please don't get mad at me, mind the tags, I decided to make RP a female, I renamed her Revue Plain, because she's related to the Skeles, and also, she's the Royal Scientist, not a riverman or riverwoman.

"Revue, will this help you with your machine?"

 

17-year old Wingdings held up a rather large crankshaft that he had pulled from the dump with his glowing purple magic to show his older sister, giving her his jack-o-lantern smile as her heterochromia eyes lit up, her expression hidden behind the surgical mask she always wore.

 

"Yeah, actually, that'll be perfect, Wings!" 20-year-old Revue used her own, very limited telekinesis to grab the crankshaft, examining it, she nodded in satisfaction.

 

"This will do nicely. We'll have to bring Comic and Paps down here at some point. They would love some of this stuff." Her raspy voice creaked forth and Wingdings chuckled wryly, "You know Sans hates being called that."

 

"S'why I call him that. Gotta keep him a little humble somehow." Revue replied just as wryly, although she chuckled in fondness. Comic Sans was very different from his three other siblings, loud, exuberant and always full of confidence and zeal.

 

Wingdings sighed as he shook his head, falling over, he allowed the shallow marshy water to engulf him, closing his sockets as the cold water pulsed around him in a comforting manner.

 

"Your ties to the River are really strong. I wonder why," Revue commented as she pulled out a case of silver disks that contained human music. She frowned in disgust, "Such vile beings... why do they have to produce such lovely sounds and words?"

 

"I don's think all humans are bad..." Wingdings replied, "How can they be all bad when we lived with them so long before the War? Something must have changed Revue... why would dad-"

 

"Don't." Revue replied sharply and Wingdings dropped it instantly. Her mixed heritage was a touchy subject, and she refused to accept that part of herself... the human part. What good was being part human when she couldn't even use her strange hybrid soul to free her people?

No, instead, she would have to use her mind, to find the answer.

 

Humming softly, Revue closed the sack, chuckling, "Let's get back to Snowdin, Wings. The monster kids are probably out of school by now."

 

The two joined hands, as Revue cut a swath into the fabric of reality, and they both jumped, vanishing from Waterfall and tumbling into the snowy outskirts of Snowdin.

 

"You're getting better at that." Wingdings grinned excitedly, lurching to his feet, he grasped her hand and pulled her up, Revue shivered, "Why do we live _here_? It's so cold! I swear, I'm gonna move my workshop to Hotland, this is getting to be too much for me!"

 

Wingdings removed his cloak from his shoulder and draped it over his sister, "You know Sans and Papyrus love this place."

 

Revue sighed as she accepted the cloak, wrapping it tightly around her body, as they trudged home.

 

Already, they could see the lights of the town, twinkling like flecks of enduring hope, and the vague sound of childish shouts rang out in the distance.

 

Wingdings shook his head as they could make out the very loud voice of their 9-year old brother, Comic Sans.The children of the underground were on his heels, as they played in the snow.

8-year-old Papyrus sat on the sidelines, observing in that placid manner he had about him. But as always, it was Papyrus who looked up, to see Revue and Wingdings return, his sockets crinkling in happiness. 

 

"Sans! Revvy and 'Dings are back! Time to go home!" The little skeleton called out and Sans skidded to a halt, sending a wave of snow washing over a bank as he turned in surprise.

 

"AH-HA! THE INTREPID EXPLORERS RETURN!" Sans shouted, chuckling loudly as he dashed through the snow.

 

"Sans! What about our puzzle adventure?!" The younger children were quite upset, but Sans held up his hand, his pupils sparkling with stars as he waved away their disappointment, "WE HAVE TO SAVE _SOME_ OF THE FUN FOR TOMORROW, NOW DON'T WE?"

Only barely satisfied, the children of Snowdin disbursed and Sans and Papyrus followed Revue and Wingdings back home.

 

"School?" Revue questioned in her creaky voice and Sans launched into his "Daily Report."

 

"MRS. CHINOOK GAVE US GOOD MARKS THIS WEEK FOR OUR HOMEWORK AND OUR BEHAVIOR IN SCHOOL! PAPYRUS GOT AN A+ ON HIS DAYDREAMING AND NAPPING, AND OF COURSE SHE LOVED MY WORK AS A VOLUNTEER TEACHER'S AID!"Sans bragged excitedly, "I'VE BEEN DOING SO WELL IN P.E, MRS. CHINOOK RECOMMENDED THAT I JOIN THE SNOWDIN SENTRY PROGRAM, ONCE I GRADUATE SCHOOL!"

Revue stilled at that, her strange, heterochromia eyes fixing themselves on Sans, as she cautiously replied, "Oh? Well, we'll have to wait and see. Who knows, maybe we'll get out of here before that."

Sans opened his mouth and then stopped, sheepishly smiling as he nodded, "Y-YES. THAT IS ALWAYS A POSSIBILITY TOO!"

 

"Revvy, did you find anymore astronaut food?" Papyrus finally spoke, his voice quiet as his sockets squinted at her messenger bag in suspicion.

 

Revue chuckled, at him, "I did... but I think they're called "Poptarts" Papy."

 

"B-but, they  _could_ be astronaut food, right?" Papyrus argued.

 

Wingdings grinned, his jagged smile splitting his face as he winked, "At this rate, I'd say they're more like _Pap_ -tarts."

 

Revue Rolled her eyes and groaned while Papyrus giggled, taking the packaged pastries with glee as he raced up to his room.

 

"... DID YOU FIND ANY NEW GRAPHIC NOVELS?" Sans asked hopefully. Revue found it so adorable that he refused to call the things comics, insisting that it was far more grown-up and mature to call them "graphic novels".

 

"Comics? Not today, my little Comic Sans." Revue teased and Sans puffed his cheeks as he shouted, "OH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, REVUE!"

There was a very sudden knock at the door.

 

Startled, Revue made sure she was covered head to toe, adjusting her mask over her face as she answered the door.

 A rather tall, elderly Sylvilagus, dressed in the garb of a Royal Guard stood outside on their porch. The large, muscular rabbit seemed to glare down at Revue with pink eyes, her purple fur bristling in the chill air.

 

"Revue Plain Gaster?" curt, clipped tones, spoke by a person who tolerated no nonsense.

 

"Yes?" Revue replied with a raised brow.

 

"I am Captain Lagomorpha, head of the Royal Guard. I am here to inform you that you are being summoned to the Capital by her majesty, Queen Toriel."

Revue blinked and blinked again as her sharp mind twitched.

 

"Very well. May I ask when is she expecting me?" Revue asked cautiously.

 

"As soon as possible." Lagomorpha replied in stern tones.

 

Revue glanced over her shoulder at Wingdings and Sans.

 

"Let me gather some things, and I'll be right with you." Revue told the rabbit soldier, who nodded curtly, "I will wait out here."

 

Revue closed the door and Wings grunted, "This is it. we're all going to die."

Revue snorted, "Mellow-dramatic as always, Bro."

Sans frowned, "WHAT COULD THE QUEEN WANT WITH YOU, REVUE?"

 

"I don't know, Sans. Wings, you're in charge. No runs to the dump unless you go in pairs. Make sure Papyrus eats something besides those human pastries, understand?" Revue instructed sternly as she quickly threw her clothes and some of her equipment into her backpack.

 

"Got it Sis. Be safe." Wingdings replied.

 

"You know me." Revue chuckled as she left her house, following the captain of the royal guard.

 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

 

The Capital was nowhere near as large as Revue thought it would be. And when she stood in the throne room, the Queen's beauty took her breath away. She had seen the queen, from a distance before. Always so sad, noble and yet stern, the way a good mother would be.

 

"Revue Plain, daughter of Semi Gaster?" Toriel questioned sharply.

 

"That is I, your majesty." Revue replied cautiously. The thought had crossed her mind that Toriel would be interested in her soul, but that idea flew out the window as Toriel smiled warmly, "Would you like a slice of pie? I find it best to conduct business over something sweet."

 

As Revue followed the Queen into her home, leaving behind Lagomorpha, the queen turned to her, "I heard that your brothers are doing remarkably well. You have all inherited your father's aptitude for science."

 

"Yes, your majesty."

 

Toriel gave another low chuckle, "Oh, please, we don't need to stand upon ceremony in my own home. Call me Toriel. I understand... And forgive me for being so forward, but you have found a way to provide Snowdin with clean, renewable energy using the river?"

 

"Oh, well, that was mostly my brother, WingDing's idea, but the two of us worked together on the project. I handled the science and he took care of the mechanics. Our brothers, Sans and Papyrus, helped also, but, you know, in the way that such youngsters help." Revue chuckled softly.

 

The queen gave a soft, bleating laugh, "That is wonderful. I am so happy that the four of you have each other."

 

As Revue sat at the kitchen table, she was careful to keep herself wrapped.

 

Toriel quickly cut two thick slices of pie ("Do you prefer cinnamon? or Butterscotch?") and sat across from Revue. Revue hesitated to remove her mask and Toriel noticed it instantly.

"My dear, please forgive me, but I have to ask... is it true that your mother was human?"

 

Revue felt herself go cold, but she nodded, answering as politely as she could, "Yes,... Toriel. That is correct."

 

"I see." Toriel's voice held a mixture of sadness and regret, but strangely, no anger or bitterness, as Revue would have thought.

"I only ask, because I want to assure you that I do not hold you responsible in anyway, for what the humans did to us. You are just as much a victim in this as the rest of us, and I want to assure you that as long as I draw breath, you will not be harassed in my kingdom. Should you continue to hide your face, that will be your choice, and I will make sure that it is respected."

 

Toriel leaned back in her chair as she continued, "Now, with that said... Revue, I wish to appoint you as my Royal Scientist."

 

Surprised, Revue tilted her head, "Why me? I'm so young, inexperienced and I'm sure there are others-"

 

"You mistake me, my dear. I have been searching, for someone who could replace your father as the royal scientist, and as soon as I heard about the machine in Snowdin, I knew it had to be you. You will be paid handsomely in gold, your family will be taken care of, in whatever field they wish to work. I would like for you to train others, as well, to be your assistants. Whatever resources you need, they will be yours. I have two very immediate tasks in mind you."

 

Revue clenched her jaw, before reaching to remove her mask and cowl. Toriel looked up the hybrid monster with soft, accepting  eyes.

 

A skeleton monster at her core, Revue's face was partially covered with muscle and some scraps of skin, one eye human and golden brown, while the other eye was a mere socket with a glittering white light, like her father. She had silvery blue hair that she kept cut short.

 

Revue cut into her pie and took a bite, smiling as the sweetness warmed her mouth.

 

"This is quite delicious, Toriel." Revue looked up, her eyes flashing, "When would you like me to start?"

 

Toriel smiled back in relief, "As soon as you can, my dear."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok. I'm really enjoying thinking about the past in the Underswap AU, trying to figure out why things are the way they are in AiTS.


End file.
